time makes its coat of our sorrows
by cerberus angel
Summary: AU: Lucy couldn't stop smile that graced her lips as she continued to follow him. It felt natural for her footsteps to follow his, for her to cover his back making sure nothing can catch him off guard because she will be there looking out for him. Just like she did moments ago when she locked the intruder in the study (A continuation of "i see right through to you").


AN: This is for all those who wanted more of Laxus and Lucy, the friendly ghost.

* * *

 ** _"I'm told that fate makes fun of us,_**

 ** _That it gives us nothing and promises everything,_**

 ** _When happiness seems to be within our reach,_**

 ** _We reach out and find ourselves like fools."_**

* * *

Laxus groaned at the feeling of being shaken awake.

"Laxus."

He turned his head to glare at the blonde ghost that hovered by the side of his bed. "What do you want?" His eyes narrowed on her, not a fan of being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Someone broke in."

It was then he saw how wide her eyes were and her hand reaching for him. She glanced over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Someone got inside through the window in the study."

He sat up. "Why didn't you close it?"

She glared at him. "You opened it in the afternoon and I thought you closed it."

"Why didn't you close it before he got in?" Laxus threw the covers off his bed and made his way out the room.

"I panicked!" She ran after him. "You know I'm not that good when it comes to moving things."

Laxus didn't have to look over his shoulder to see that she was right on his heels. He could feel the coldness of her presence. "Where is he now?"

"I locked him inside the study."

"With an open window?"

"No."

He came to an abrupt stop in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"I closed the window before locking the door."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I had to make sure he wouldn't find another way to get in." She met his gaze with a frown. "You sleep with your windows open…"

Laxus remained silent as he contemplated what she didn't say. She was trying to protect him.

"We don't need another tragedy taking place here." Her smile was tainted by the hint of sadness that glistened in her eyes. "You may be a rude jerk at times… but I don't feel so alone when you're around."

This was something Laxus did not want to touch upon so late at night. It was a conversation he would have wanted to have when he could think properly, but then again he was horrible when it came to verbal communication. "Then it's a good thing I don't plan on leaving any time soon." He didn't give her a chance to respond when he continued on his way toward the study.

Lucy couldn't stop smile that graced her lips as she continued to follow him. It felt natural for her footsteps to follow his, for her to cover his back making sure nothing can catch him off guard because she will be there looking out for him. Just like she did moments ago when she locked the intruder in the study.

"Laxus!" The intruder yelled at the top of his lungs.

The voice made Laxus's right eye twitch in annoyance.

"Open the door! This isn't funny!"

"You know who he is?" Lucy asked as they got closer to the study.

"I wish I didn't." Laxus unlocked the door and swung it open with enough force to make the person on the other side stumble backwards. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Nastu righted himself and glared. "I could ask you the same thing!"

"I live here." He crossed his arms. "What could have possibly driven you to commit a break in at three in fucking morning?"

"Maybe if you'd answer your phone I wouldn't resort to this." He crossed his arms.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" He felt his annoyance rising.

"If the shoe fits."

"I'm going to end you." Laxus said through gritted teeth. "Consequences be damned."

"Bring it on, Laxus!" Natsu smirked, raising his fists. "Fight me!"

"I swear Natsu, if you came because you wanted me to fight you there will be hell to pay."

"I'm looking forward to it." Natsu started swinging his fists through the air. "I'm fired up!"

Lucy tried to bite back a smile as she watched Laxus struggle not to simply pummel Natsu into the ground.

"Go home, Natsu."

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you've been avoiding us."

"It has nothing to do with any of you."

"Is it about that case that Gajeel—"

"Shut up, Natsu." Laxus said in a dangerously low voice that would have sent shivers down a person's back. The warning was clear. "You don't know anything."

"I do know one thing." Natsu put down his fists and met Laxus gaze. "It wasn't your fault."

Those words shook Laxus to his core.

"So stop acting like it is. We're all worried about you, especially gramps."

"I told Freed and the others to tell him that I'm fine." Laxus shifted his weight to one foot, feeling a hint of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach.

"It's not the same thing like seeing you."

"The old man has you and the others to keep him company."

Natsu shook his head. "It's not the same thing and you know it."

"I'll think about visiting him." Laxus pivoted ready to go back to bed. He caught sight of Lucy standing by the doorway looking at him curiously.

"Hey Laxus."

He looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Can Happy and I stay the night?"

"You brought your cat with you?"

"Of course!" Natsu looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'd never leave Happy behind! He's family!"

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want." It was then when he looked back at Lucy to see her looking down. He followed her gaze to see Natsu's blue tabby staring at up at her.

"Happy," Natsu walked passed Laxus and picked up the cat. "Let's go look for a room." He paused by the doorway right in front of Lucy. A frown marred his features.

Lucy felt herself freeze as his dark eyes pierced her. It was almost like he could see her and for a moment she believed that he did when his eyes widened.

"I almost forgot," Natsu looked over his shoulder toward Laxus. "Next time tell your girlfriend not to lock me in a room."

"Girlfriend?"

"That pretty blonde. I tried to talk to her, but she ran away before I could."

Laxus narrowed his eyes on him. "There's no else here but you and me."

"That can't be right…" Natsu turned to look at Happy in his arms. "Does that mean we saw a ghost!?"

The cat's response was to snuggle further into his arms.

Natsu looked at Laxus shocked. "Does that mean you live with a ghost?"

"Does it matter?"

Lucy held her breath as she waited for Natsu to answer.

He simply shrugged. "If you're willing to share your space with her then she's got to be a cool ghost." He grinned feeling excited as his gaze roamed around the study trying to catch a glimpse of her again. "What's her name?"

Laxus glance at Lucy to see her nod. He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Her name is Lucy."

"Looney, if you're there, my name is Natsu."

"Natsu." Lucy whispered his name not at all bothered by the fact that he got her name wrong. He was the second person that had been able to see her.

Laxus tried not show any reaction to the affectionate look that shone in Lucy's eyes as she gazed at Natsu. An uncomfortable feeling knotted in his gut.

Natsu yawned. "And that's my cue to go to bed. Goodnight Laxus and… Lucy."

They watched him walk out the study with Happy sleeping in his arms.

"Don't get used to him." Laxus warned her.

"I know." Lucy turned her gaze toward him. "This is your home now. You get to decide who stays and who goes."

He forced out the question that he knew would threaten to keep him awake if he didn't ask it. "…Do you want him to stay?"

"I wouldn't mind…" She tilted her head to the side contemplating the question. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"Just wait a couple of days. He'll have you wanting to get rid of him."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." She teased with a smirk.

The knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach loosened slightly.

"But it's like I said," she continued as they began their walk bad to his room. "I wouldn't mind if he stayed or left."

Laxus glanced at her curiously.

"I have you now." Lucy smiled unaware of his gaze on her. "You can see and hear me. You acknowledge me and that's all I have wanted for so long. I don't need anything or anyone else."

Her smile was filled with warmth and it made Laxus ache somewhere deep inside his chest.

"So long as you're here then I'm not alone."

The knot in his stomach untangled itself instantaneously.

"Then it's a good thing that I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

His response didn't fail to fill her with a warmth she hadn't know she missed until the first time they spoke.

* * *

 ** _"Yet someone told me,_**

 ** _That you still loved me_**

 ** _Someone told me…_**

 ** _That you still loved me_**

 ** _Well, could that be possible?"_**

 _ **\- Quelqu'un m'a dit (Carla Bruni)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked this piece. I'm planning about two to three more pieces for this verse. One that has Gajeel and another that reveals what happened to Lucy.

I would like to thank: **GemNika** , **kurahieiritr JIO** , **iheartpickles** , **Empress of Everything** , **Diasphro** , **Iyendi** , , **snibs13** , **johanvy-chan** , **chelsannful** , **MotherAya** , **NeverlandRunt** , and **herbert942** for reviewing as well everyone that added "i see right through to you" to their list of favorites and/or alerts. You guys are wonderful!

Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! =D


End file.
